Santo Pianto
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: Ludwig work as a blacksmith in a small village name Santo Pianto. There he met small child in a forest that is searching for a friend. He help the child and began to ask question. Soon he realise that the child had been searching for this friend for 200 years. Fairytale AU.


Deep in the forest, there is a small village known as Santo Pianto which means 'Holy Tears' in Italian. Over there lives a certain German man by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt. He works in as a blacksmith with his foster brother Gilbert Beilschmidt. Every day he works and works and works. Sometimes it makes his brother worried about his health condition.

Even if he gets a day off by Gilbert, he will go in the forest and got woodcutting for firewood. And sometimes he will go help the British man at the tea shop and sometimes he will help Elizabeta at the cafe. Today is one of those days. He took his axe and walk towards the forest. One thing he likes about the place is because it is really peaceful.

While walking, he saw something or someone running in the bushes. He was ready to strike the thing that was in the bushes until...

Something felt out from the thick bushes and it appeares to be a child. The child was a very petite around 7 or 8 wearing a green maid dress with white apron and a matching maid headband. The child's hair is reddish brown and had beautiful golden amber eyes. The child was holding a deck brush and was crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Please don't hurt me!" he/she stuttered.

Ludwig look at the child then sigh. He knows that his face was scary like the Swedish man that lives around the corner. He bend and his features soften a bit. "Please don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name little one?" he asked. The child stop crying and open her/his eyes.

"Ve~? My name *sniff* is Feliciano. But people call me Feli or Chibitalia. Actually I was playing hide n seek *hic* with my friend but I couldn't find him anywhere..." the child said. Ludwig just nodded. So the child couldn't find his/her friend but what kind of parent let's their children play in the forest without orders company?

"Ja. I understand. My name is Ludwig. Come on, we're going to find this friend of yours... Together..." Ludwig said and hold Chibitalia hand. Chibitalia seems to stopped crying and smile a little. The began they're search. From morning till noon, there is still no sight of this so called friend of Chibitalia.

Silence. So Ludwig decided to began a small conversation with the child. "So what is this friend of yours look like? What is his name?" he asked. Chibitalia look at him and giggled. "Well... He is strong and smart! He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a black cloak and hat everywhere he goes! I really like him! He was kind and funny!" Chibitalia said happily as she/he talks about this person.

"What is his name?" Ludwig asked again. Chibitalia frowned a bit. "That's the problem. Because I have search for him for so long, I've forgotten his name..." Chibitalia said. 'For so long?' Ludwig thought curiously. "How long have you search for him?" he asked.

And Ludwig really regret the question that he ask Chibitalia.

"200 years Mr. Ludwig. 200 years... Why?" Chibitalia look at Ludwig curiously. Their eyes met. Golden amber and sky blue. Ludwig step back and soon run away from Chibitalia. After that, he never enter that forest nor meet Chibitalia again.

It's been 3 month since he encounter Chibitalia. Many things had changes since then. Gilbert gotten a job in a town faraway and said that they're moving there. Ludwig had a hard time accepting it but just pack his stuff.

Today is the day they're going to leave the small village. Ludwig then decided to relax in the forest alone. He hope that he does not see Chibitalia since he felt guilty when he left him/her alone in the forest. As he walk, he encounter another child. The child around 10 was wearing a similar maid dress similar to Chibitalia.

The child notice the German man and smile.

"Ciao Mr. Ludwig. It's been a long time since we've met! Why did you leave me behind?"

Mein Gott. Ludwig was very wrong when he thought he will never meet Chibitalia again. The child hold Ludwig's hand and smile at him. "Hey Mr. Ludwig. Could we play hide and seek? I'll seek and you hide! How is that sound?" Chibitalia said cheerfully. Ludwig just nodded his head slowly. He was playing hide n seek with a child or ghost or whatever and he was scared.

"Ok! Mr. Ludwig! Please go and hide! I'll be counting until 10! Ready?" Chibitalia said and walk toward a tree and began counting.

1

Ludwig look around and began to run. He decided to leave the child alone again.

2

As he ran away, he felt guilty. The child is so innocent it made him felt like a bad person.

3

He could hear his brother calling his name. He was near the village.

4

Once he enter the village, he saw his brother outside the car. Waiting for him.

5

He enter the car, wear his seatbelt and close his eyes. His brother saw him trembled but decided not to ask.

6

His brother said goodbye to his friends and their neighbours before entering.

7

Gilbert try to find his car key's.

8

Soon, the engine started and Gilbert start to drive.

9

Ludwig open his eyes and began to calm down... Until...

10

He look back at the small village and saw Chibitalia staring at him with empty eyes. Amber eyes no longer shine and tears began to fall. Beside Chibitalia, was a young boy who look very similar like Chibitalia. He, Ludwig thought since he wore a boy servant clothes was hugging Chibitalia at the same time glaring at Ludwig. Ludwig just look away from them and after that day, he never saw them again.

Nevermore.

* * *

Hey bastards that reading this story. For your information, my name is Lovino or people usually call me Romano. As you can see, my idiota brother here once had a friend name Roma Alderic. He befriends with him and doesn't realise that the boy was oblivious thinks him a girl and has a crush on him. He said he was playing hide and seek with that Roma... Well... Um... Let just said he had a weak heart and died.

Then he let that German bastard into his heart. And now he had a mental breakdown because of that German bastard! Such and idiota! I'm super mad at him but I don't know why I bother pitying him!

Hey, reader bastards. You want to know something? Santo Pianto is known as Holy Tears in Italian. Who name this village like that? That Roma boy of course! His father was the one who built this village! Why did he name it like that? Santo means Holy, he sees Chibitalia as a holy person. Pianto because the tears Chibitalia shed they became friends since to Chibitalia it was his first.

Cliche right? Funny why I'm so jealous of him whenever he is near my fratello. Huh... Such odd feeling for an immortal spirit like me to feel...

* * *

"Hey fratello?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think he'll come back? You know Mr. Ludwig?"

"How should I know idiota..."

"I hope he'll come back! We could eat pasta and all!"

"..."

"Then we could invite my friend to eat too! You know that boy that look like Mr. Ludwig?"

"..."

"I... Don't want to be alone again..."

"..."

"You... You won't leave me right, fratello?"

"... Of course I won't leave you... Your my brother after all..."

"Grazie Romano..."

"Hn. Hey Feli..."

"Yes?"

"Let's go eat pasta... Together..."

"... Okay!"

~Fin~


End file.
